por ultima vezdime que me amas
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: por fin Sakura se olvido de Sasuke, por fin Naruto y Sakura estan juntos pero ¿cuanto durara esto?


Autor: clansilverwolf.

Advertencias: ninguna.

todo lo que esta en parentesis son notas personales.

lo centrado y de negritas son flashback.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ( y si me perteneciera me casaria con Sakura) , fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

Por Ultima Vez… Dime Que me Amas

"Ella esta muerta y nada la hará volver, por mi culpa ella ahora esta muerta, si la hubiera protegido, si la hubiera defendido…ella estaría a mi lado".

Eran los pensamientos de un joven de cabello rubio de ojos azules que no paraba de llorar, de solo ver la lapida de su amor, lloraba y se lamentaba mas, se echaba la culpa de por no haberla protegió de un tal Sasuke, pero el nunca olvidara los momentos hermosos que vivió con ella.

_**-¡Naruto!, y-yo qui-quiero decirte algo- dijo una joven de pelo rosado (muy hermosa por cierto) que estaba muy nerviosa.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- pregunto ingenuamente Naruto.**_

_**-Naruto, yo te amo- dijo una Sakura que se puso roja despues de decirselo.**_

**-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿es en serio?- pregunto Naurto intrigado pero a la vez ilusionado.**

**-¿No me crees?. pues deja que te demuestre mi amor por ti- dijo Sakura en un tono muy sensual y en eso Sakura dio la iniciativa y beso a Naruto con la intensidad de 5 soles y por lógica Naruto le correspondió con la misma intensidad, la escena del beso era perfecta, ambos estaban en bosque, cerca de ahi habia una cascada que caia magestuosiamente, los rayos sol que iban a la cascada formaban un arcorisis (como te envidio Naruto).**

**-Yo también te amo mi hime- dijo Naruto con seriedad pero en su mente estaba feliz porque por fin Sakura-Chan se olvido por completo de Sasuke y ella se fijo en el (eso a mi tambien me hace feliz).**

**-Naruto-Kun por favor nunca me abandones- digo Sakura abrazando a Naruto con toda su fuerza para que este no se le fuera de sus brazos.**

**-Nunca lo haré Sakura-Chan, y no solo eso te protegeré a cualquier precio- afirmo Naruto con seriedad tanto por fuera como dentro de su ser.**

Pero también recordó los momentos de enojo, celos e ira (bueno ¿quien dijo que todas las relaciones deben ser alegres eh?).

**Un dia comun y corriente en Konoha, Naruto tenia un regalo para su Sakura-Chan, era su aniversario y obviamente la fue a buscar, ella estaba en un parque con Ino y con Hinata que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo , pero habia alguien mas con ellas, era un joven de cabello negro ( y antes que lo piensen, no no es Sasuke pero es un Uchiha, detalles de el al final), ese joven miraba a Sakura muy amenudo pero era una de esas mirada de amigo, al llegar Naruto al parque vio a su hime abrazando a ese joven, ese abrazo era de despedida, (algunos chavos son posesivos y Naruto no es la excepcion), Naruto lo malinterpreto y fue con Sakura pero no para darle un beso sino para llevarsela de ahi, Sakura de un momento sintio una mano que la agarro muy fuerte y sintio como la intentaban jalar, al ver quien era, se safo de la mano de Naruto y hay empezo una discucion:**

**-Sakura ya no quiero que veas ni estés con ese tipo ¿me has entendido?- dijo Naruto furioso.**

**-¡Naruto! El solo es un amigo, ¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro?- se defendio Sakura tambien furiosa.**

**-Yo solo quiero tu bien- dijo Naruto con un voz mas calmada.**

**-Si quieres mi bien, déjame estar con mis amigos ¿esta bien?- dijo Sakura.**

**-Pero Sakura yo..- dijo Naruto para poder dar por terminada la discusion.**

**-¡NO Naruto! A veces no te soporto, quisiera ver como seria tu vida sin mí- dijo Sakura para calmar al posesivo de su novio.**

Pero el peor momento que vivió Naruto fue la muerte de Sakura.

**-¡Sakura-chan!- gritando con todas sus fuerzas el pobre Naruto.**

**-N-Naruto-kun- dijo Sakura agonizando por el dolor de su herida.**

**-Lo siento mi hime, no pude protegerte- dijo Naruto que no contuvo las lagrimas al final.**

**-No Naruto-kun todo es mi culpa- dijo Sakura para calmar el dolor de Naruto.**

**-Sakura-chan,por favor perdóname- dijo Naruto en silencio.**

**-¿Por-porque Naruto-kun ?- dijo Sakura que estaba muy confundida**

**-Dicen que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo y que uno haría lo que sea con el fin de proteger a la persona que amas pero no pude, ¡SOY DÉBIL! ¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR PERMITIR QUE TE LASTIMARAN!- dijo Naruto con ira porque le habia prometido tiempo atras que la protegeria y no la cumplio.**

**-Naruto-kun… yo lo siento, tú me protegiste, tú me cuidaste en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y yo lo único que hacia era gritarte y golpearte y aun siendo novios yo te trataba como un niño, por favor… perdóname- dijo Sakura muy aflijida.**

**-Naruto-kun, quiero pedirte algo- dijo Sakura.**

**-Lo que sea Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto muy aflijido.**

**-Por última vez…dime te amo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy angelical.**

**-T-TE AMO MI LINDA HIME- dijo Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-Yo igual mi rubio- dijo Sakura (yo me siento mal por hacerle eso a Sakura).**

**Después de eso, Sakura cerró sus ojos color jade, Naruto empezó a llorar y a sufrir, pero observo una cosa,Sakura tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción de saber Naruto que su amada estaba segura en sus brazos nunca la hubiera dejado morir.**

-Sakura… no sabes como te extraño- dijo Naruto muy triste.

Antes de irse, beso la lapida del amor de su vida:

"HARUNO SAKURA"

FIN

POR FAVOR OPINEN, COMENTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE LA ANTERIOR "POR FAVOR…NO TE VAYAS"

Hime significa princesa.

recuerdan a ese joven de cabello negro que mencione en el fic bueno este personaje yo lo invente, y estos son algunos de sus datos:

nombre: Koji Uchiha.

edad: 17.

habilidades: mangekyou sharingan (pero este sharingan es unico porque es azul) (el color obiamente lo invente), espada del tigre (inventado).

familia: Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha (son sus hermanos de sangre).

bueno solo les dire esas caracteristicas ya lo veran en mi siguiente fic.


End file.
